As is well known, modern offices, colleges, and similar institutions typically employ cubicles which serve as workstations, study corrals, etc. Such cubicles are constructed from a plurality of interlocking panels which are provided in a variety of heights and widths. Thus, simply by selecting the appropriate panels, cubicles having any desired length and width dimensions and affording greater or lesser degrees of privacy are readily constructed and/or reconfigured.
The panels that are utilized in cubicle construction typically have at least one side which is covered with a woven fabric. The use of fabrics to cover at least the interior walls of cubicles affords a greater sense of luxury than would otherwise be the case, and also provides sound deadening to the point that the interior of the cubicle is relatively quiet notwithstanding the level of external noise. Typically the fabric covering overlies a resilient layer which further enhances the visual appearance and sound deadening qualities of the cubicle.
Unfortunately, the use of fabrics with resilient backings as the interior surface of cubicles virtually prevents the use of conventional thumb tacks and push pins, for supporting single sheet documents; multi-sheet documents such as calendars, dockets, reports, etc.; and pictures and framed photographs within the cubicles. This is because the resilient backing of the fabric exterior layer has a sufficient thickness to prevent thumb tacks, push pins, and the like from securely engaging the underlying surface. The use of enlarged thumb tacks, push pins, etc. is negated by the fact that the necessary increase in diameter would produce unacceptably large holes in the exterior fabric.
The present invention comprises a support system for cubicles which overcomes the foregoing and other disadvantages which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for supporting articles within cubicles of the type comprising a fabric layer having a resilient backing which includes a handle extending to a fabric engaging surface and a fabric penetrating pin extending from the fabric engaging surface and including a relatively short first portion extending perpendicularly from the fabric engaging surface and a relatively long second portion extending perpendicularly from the first portion and parallel to the fabric engaging surface. The second portion of the pin extends to a sharp point which is directed through the article to be supported, through the fabric layer, then downwardly into the resilient backing. As the second portion of the pin moves downwardly into the resilient layer, it is followed by the first portion of the pin which provides a nominally horizontally disposed support for the article being supported. Movement of the pin into the resilient layer continues until the article engaging surface of the handle presses the article being supported firmly into engagement with the underlying fabric layer.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the invention, a support system for cubicles comprises a hook adapted to support multi-page documents, pictures, framed photographs, and other, similar relatively heavy items. The hook is centrally disposed between a pair of fabric engaging arms which extend laterally outwardly from the hook and which are positioned in a nominally horizontal orientation. The arms extend to downwardly directed, vertically oriented fabric penetrating members which in turn extend to sharp points. In the use of the second embodiment of the invention the points of the fabric penetrating members are extended through the fabric and into the resilient backing of the wall of a cubicle. Penetration continues until the arms engage the fabric whereupon the hook is positioned to receive and support multi-page documents, pictures, framed photographs, and the like.